Absolución
by ImpureTemptation
Summary: Aunque logro recordar haber visto una multitud rodeándonos hace unos momentos, ahora solo te veo a ti, solo siento tu cuerpo enfriarse entre mis brazos y tu corazón latir con menos fuerza, Lelouch..."


**N/A:** code geass no me pertenece, este fanfic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversion, entretenimiento, darme el gusto, como le quieran llamar -.-

**Absolución**

-Serás un héroe suzaku…

Puedo sentirlo, tu sangre, deslizándose en gotas por el metal de la espada hasta bañar mis manos. Tus ojos se abren desmesuradamente por unos segundos, pero cuando tu mirada violeta se encuentra con la mía los entrecierras, tratando de formar una sonrisa. Aceptando tú castigo. Aceptando las consecuencias de tus actos, de nuestros actos.

Te recargas en mi hombro y veo como la vida se escapa de tu ser. A cada palabra que me susurras, a cada suspiro que exhalas.

y es que, aunque logro recordar a ver visto una multitud rodeándonos hace unos momentos, ahora solo te veo a ti, solo siento tu cuerpo enfriarse entre mis brazos y tu corazón latir con menos fuerza.

"Lelouch…"

Asesinarte con mis propias manos…justo de esta manera…

Esto era lo que deseaba… ¿Entonces por que mi mirada se vuelve borrosa de las lagrimas que invaden mi rostro incesantes?, cegándome, demostrándome que tanto ellas, como el dolor en mi pecho, a partir de este momento, no desaparecerán nunca mas. Tu mano, temblorosa se posa en mi casco mientras tus ultimas palabras, cuales sentencias se quedaran en mi memoria por siempre…

"Darás todo por el mundo, incluso tu propia felicidad, siempre…"

Tu cuerpo comienza a sufrir ligeras convulsiones, pero tu sonrisa no se borra. a pesar de todo lo que sucedió, tu confianza hacia a mi permaneció lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarme esta responsabilidad, esta maldición que llevaste por largo tiempo sin que nadie jamás la aminorara. Viste morir a tus amigos, derramaste sangre inocente, traicionaste…

Apunto de perderte a ti mismo, Lelouch, apuesto a que no hubo momento en el que dejaras de saberte responsable de todo esto. El amor a tu hermana, tu amistad hacia a mi, la devoción a tu gente, Lelouch, la única persona que merecía vivir y ser perdonada, el único héroe, eres tu mi amigo.

-acepto ese "Geass"

Escucho un sonido gutural salir de tu garganta, un intento vano de ser una pequeña risa. Tu cuerpo se relaja y la mano sobre mi casco, acariciándolo, se retira con lentitud, dejando un rastro carmesí a su paso.

Es irónico, que la razón de mi actual existencia radique ahora en la promesa hecha a la única persona por la que me mantuve vivo todo este tiempo y que ahora perece entre mis brazos. Tomo la espada con firmeza y tenso mi brazo, en cuanto retire la espada, todo habrá terminado.

-somos amigos, ¿verdad? - apenas inaudible escuchó tu voz, profunda, apagada, susurrarme al oído, mientras retiras tu rostro, ahora mas pálido de lo normal, de mi hombro.

-lo somos -asevero con firmeza en la voz. No hay titubeos ni arrepentimientos en mi respuesta. Es la única verdad que se mantuvo presente en esta nuestras mentiras y pecados.

Retiro la espada de un solo movimiento y la sangre brota a borbotones de tu abdomen. Tu cuerpo cae sin problemas sobre el piso y se desliza hasta los pies de Nunnally. Sus grandes ojos, bellos, ingenuos, se posan sobre ti. Y aunque tus ojos apenas están entreabiertos, parecen retomar un poco de su antiguo brillo cuando ella busca tu mirada. No dejas de sonreírle, a ella, tu razón de vivir. Nunnally toma tu mano, incrédula e insegura y por unos momentos la castaña se petrifica.

A mí alrededor la gente reacciona de distintas maneras. Algunos están impresionados, pero la mayoría sonríe. Los prisioneros son liberados por Cornelia, villeta y algunas personas cuyos nombres no recuerdo, y que en estos momentos tanto ellos como todas las personas en sí carecen de valor frente a mí. De entre el bullicio de la gente escucho unos alaridos de pura desesperación, gritos que reconocí como un dolor casi tan infinito como el mío. Busque tu cuerpo, inerte sobre el suelo, Nunnally te abraza, grita…

Tus ojos moros se cierran con lentitud mientras tus labios perlados susurran cosas ininteligibles. Y los cierras por fin. Llevándote contigo el odio, el castigo, el pasado, llevándote a kururugi suzaku contigo, mientras la gente alaba el nombre de Zero, tu sonrisa sincera no cambia un ápice.

Mientras Nunnally se aferra a tu cuerpo ahora sin vida una cabellera roja, a lo lejos, nos mira con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero con una determinación que envidio. Karen, tu mano derecha. Tan fuerte y tan lista como esperaba, te conoció lo suficiente para entender la situación en el último momento.

"Zero!, Zero!"

Ese es el nombre que me dejaste Lelouch. Levanto mi mirada, con una dignidad de la que carezco, pero que interpreto de una manera increíblemente real, y levanto la espada bañada en tu sangre apuntando hacia el cielo. Todos aplauden efusivos, no a mi, si no a la imagen que dejaste.

Habiendo perdido tanto, a estas alturas, no hay felicidad por delante que pueda ser llamada como tal. Mi maldición no será cargar con esta mascara, ni perder mi identidad, si no vivir sabiéndote muerto, amigo mío.


End file.
